Selvi Eld
Selvi is a Taurë Elf, who grew up in a nomadic childhood with her two brothers. She has come to this land with her brother Ghorde in search of a new home. = (view the Carrd version here) = Description Selvi is a very tall, pale-skinned Taurë Elf. She stands about 5'11" a captivating sight with white irises & moss green hair. Typically clothed in leathers, as these are the fruits of her labor. Dotwork clay art can be seen adorning her face. She prefers to let her shoulder-length hair flow freely. Though sometimes she will wear it tightly knotted in two buns. Armor Selvi prefers to dress in organic materials such as leathers, bone, furs, and cloths. She respects the importance of steel, but finds the cold touch of it discomforting, and will only wear it when deemed necessary. Arms Selvi has learned that bows and spears are useful for more than just hunting. These have become her go-to tools for defending herself & her family. History Selvi's parents were absent from her childhood memories instead, she recalls the ever-present faces of her two brothers. Big Brother and Ghorde taught her everything and took care of her. She does not know the gravity of the events of her childhood but understands they must be great to lead to the nomadic life they have lived, and the misfortune that seems to follow them. When Selvi was a teen, Big Brother had deemed they settle into a small forest village. But soon sickness overran the settlement and he who had raised them, and had been their protector was claimed by this mysterious illness. After his death, Ghorde and Selvi began traveling again, feeling lost and out of place in the village. She suspects Ghorde knows more than he lets on, but she does not resent him for this. She is optimistic that her family's history will be revealed to her in time. Skills Animal Husbandry: Growing up in solitary settlements buried in the forest's wildest parts, Selvi honed her skills with animals, both to survive and provide companionship. Though she can hunt well, she has always preferred to focus on animal rearing & livestock handling. As a result, she has very strong Animal Husbandry skills and instincts. Craftswoman: Working with animals naturally led to learning and understanding how to make use of their hides. Selvi trained where she could to hone her skills with organic materials, and once she had a handle of this, she sought to learn how to tame metals. Major Flaw/Flaws: Socially Inadequate: Being raised in the forest, and rarely spending time around anyone but family or her livestock, Selvi is wary of strangers. She tends to flee those she does not know, and when she does speak to strangers, she has a tough time with conversational norms. Selvi thinks herself a decent speaker, as the goats could never tell her otherwise. Minor Flaw/Flaws: Too Curious: Selvi is an overwhelmingly curious individual. Often her compulsion results in onslaughts of questions or, less innocent, peeking through windows & trespassing. Habits/Hobbies: Climbing: When not at home a large part of this rough, forested life included travel through wild terrain and thickly wooded areas. Selvi quickly lost her fear of heights and found herself preferring to climb over obstacles, rather than find a path around them. She is comfortable among the treetops and is constantly searching for the most awe-inspiring view. Personality Curious, Calculating & Kind: Growing up the way she did has left her too curious for her own good and with a poor understanding of society. Selvi lives in the shadow of her brothers. Often, she may dwell too long on her thoughts before responding, searching for an answer she feels they would approve of. She aspires to have the grit of Big Brother, without betraying the kindheartedness of Ghorde. Beliefs Selvi is not devout to any particular deity though, she holds a higher opinion of Jhebbal Sag, due to her brother's relationship with the Lord of the Beasts. Quirks If angry, Selvi may be seen scratching herself behind the ear to relax. Relationships Selvi has a very strong bond with her older brother, Ghorde Eld. Selvi may make mention of her Eldest Brother, whom she called Big Brother, though he has passed many years ago. __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Characters